1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a box, and more particularly to a jewel box.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A jewel box which is available at present is generally rectangular parallelepiped and has a glass provided on each side so that the jewels can be directly seen from outside of the jewel box. The jewels are generally directly disposed on the bottom of the box so that few jewels can be exhibited in the jewel box. In some jewel boxes, the jewels may be hung within the jewel box. However, it is difficult to remove the jewels which are hung in the jewel box.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the jewel boxes.